opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
TIME TO EVALUATE POLITICIANS PROMISES
by Jaxhawk Obama's Position Ignores the Cost to Tax Payers http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R82H-lUCpBI/AAAAAAAACcg/BrxentNH4CY/s1600-h/69487-1.jpg http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R82JwFUCpDI/AAAAAAAACcw/M2KGtlWfmhA/s1600-h/SermonMount3.jpg Barack Obama gave a seech yesterday at Hocking College in Ohio, during which he staked out his position on same sex marriage, abortion and the home mortgage crisis. For this his plan is to use $10 billion to establish a home mortgage fund, and the tax payers tab keeps mounting every time he speaks . His position on troop withdrawal has not changed since he voted in the U.S. Senate against the original bill authorizing the invasion of Iraq. Nor has his position on same sex marriage and his position on abortion. He is for all three! He is viewed by many as the political equivalent of the Messiah who will change everything that is perceived as wrong in Washington and the Country. The act he is playing has denigrated to using selected partial quotations from the Bible to support his positions. Sunday he used a portion of the Sermon On The Mount by Jesus to make his point that we should recognize same sex marriages. He left out the parts that condemn sexual acts outside of marriage conveniently. The Sermon, recorded in the Gospel of Matthew, includes the Lord's Prayer, the Beatitudes, an endorsement of scriptural moral commandments ("anyone who breaks one of the least of these commandments and teaches others to do the same will be called least in the kingdom of heaven"), and condemnations of murder, divorce and adultery. It also includes a warning: "Watch out for false prophets. They come to you in sheep's clothing, but inwardly they are ferocious wolves." When questioned about his same sex marriage position being contrary to Saint Paul's epistle St. Paul's Epistle to the Romans, Obama dismissed it as "obscure." The Epistle discusses people who knew God but turned against him."They exchanged the truth of God for a lie, and worshiped and served created things rather than the Creator--who is forever praised," wrote St. Paul. "Because of this, God gave them over to shameful lusts. Even their women exchanged natural relations for unnatural ones. In the same way the men also abandoned natural relations with women and were inflamed with lust for one another. Men committed indecent acts with other men, and received in themselves the due penalty for their perversion." If you are an agnostic, nihilist or an atheist the biblical quotes mean nothing to you. However, in this speech Obama was proclaiming himself as a long time practicing Christian. When a member of the Illinois legislature he repeatedly opposed a bill that would have defined as a "person" a baby who had survived an induced-labor abortion and was born alive. On the topic of abortion, Obama said his support for keeping it legal does not trespass on his Christian faith."I think that the bottom line is that in the end, I think women, in consultation with their pastors, and their doctors, and their family, are in a better position to make these decisions than some bureaucrat in Washington". He conveniently ignores God's fifth Commandment, "tho Shall Not Kill". In the end these matters are for the voters to decide if they want him to be President, an for his own conscience. But there is the large matter of tax payers dollars being given in the form of grants to abortion supporting and performing organisations. The U.S. Agency for International Development (USAID) has spent tens of millions of U.S. tax dollars to promote so-called "reproductive rights" programs in Third World countries. In 2006 USAID spent $371,249,000.00 - all of it tax dollars - for "reproductive health" programs. That's code for abortion, sterilization, contraception and other population control programs. Making this situation even more desperate, USAID has joined forces with the world's foremost proponent of abortion, the International Planned Parenthood Federation (IPPF). And Planned Parenthood 's own "research" organization, the Guttmacher Institute, confirms the fact that it is your tax dollars that are funding the world's "population control" movement. source: CNSnews.com __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: March 4, 2008 Category: March 2008 Category: OBAMA Opinions Category: POSITIONS Opinions Category: RELIGION Opinions Category: TAXES Opinions Category: OPINION Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.